


Caught

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, aka i attempt to write gabe in a way that doesnt infuriate me, and too ridiculous to be sexy, this is mostly just suggestive, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Marinette is horny, Adrien's doors don't lock, and Gabriel doesn't have time for this nonsense. For @Essellsea





	Caught

In hindsight, it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

After a year and a half of (awesome) uninterrupted sex in his childhood bedroom, a disaster was well overdue. Adrien’s rare sliver of good fortune just had to run out sometime.

And it seemed as though “sometime” was happening today.

The fact his girlfriend was good luck personified was perhaps the only reason the situation didn’t go down much worse. It was only by her kwami-granted graces that the two found themselves blessedly under the covers when the door creaked open amidst their…  _ahem_ … love-making.

Marinette’s good luck didn’t prevent it from being Gabriel Agreste that walked in however.

For such a modern house, the hinges on Adrien’s bedroom door were curiously loud. Loud enough to be heard through the pants and giggles that permeated their activities. Both teens seized at the sound, lust draining from their eyes to be replaced with a mutual terror. They scrambled to separate their lower halves, Marinette hardly finding the time to ease herself beneath the covers before-

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Gabriel trailed off as his hawkish eyes scanned the room, mouth snapping shut as he spotted his son reclining in bed. With face red, hair wild, and chest obviously bare beneath the blanket tucked under his armpits, Adrien made quite the damning picture.

As did the instantly noticeable, vaguely female-shaped lump situated between his legs.

The two Agreste men locked gazes, engaging in the same silent conversation that had transpired between father and son since perhaps the dawn of human existence. It was an immediate understanding that passed between them; An instinctual recognition of an instinctual act.

That didn’t make the situation any less excruciatingly awkward.

“I was… unaware you were entertaining a guest,” Gabriel said, bringing two slender, well worked fingers up to slip beneath his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. Today was turning out to be a real three aspirin chased with gin kind of day. “I am assuming that’s Ms. Dupain-Cheng beneath your covers, correct?”

Sucking a breath between his teeth, Adrien silently prayed for death. “Yup- er, uh… yes sir,” he responded through a wince.

“Excuse me for being coarse,” Gabriel began, clearing his throat and… did he actually just fidget? “But I’d prefer to hear the lady to speak for herself. Just so I can be assured her mouth is not… otherwise occupied.”

Yup, death sounded great right about now.

Perhaps, Adrien thought, he was fortunate enough to have already passed on. Perhaps his and Marinette’s earlier activates had finally caused his heart to burst, and this was just some twisted hell wherein his father was in the same room as both his naked girlfriend and his rapidly softening erection.

One could only hope.

Screwing his eyes shut, Adrien felt a massive wave of mortification crawl over his body. Or… wait no. That was definitely his not-so-massive Marinette, shimmying up to peek the very top of her head out from the covers.

“Hello, Mr. Agreste,” she squeaked, her face impossibly pinker than his own, “I-I’m here.”

 _‘And naked,’_ Adrien thought,  _‘And aroused and embarrassed and oh god why isn’t he leaving??’_

“So I see,” Gabriel replied, his mouth a tight line. “Well, perhaps it’s for the best. My news is for the both of you, in any case.” He brought one hand out in front of him, and Adrien noticed for the first time that his father had a Manilla folder with him.

Adrien also noticed, with no small amount of dread, that the man looked to have no plans of exiting any time soon.

_Fuck._

“There is to be a dinner on the last weekend of this month, a banquet to celebrate the donations given by the city’s foremost philanthropists over the past year. As a gold level donor, I have been given five invitations to the event, two of which I’d like to extant on to the both of you.”

“Father,” Adrien gritted through his teeth, trying his best to remain respectful in spite of the situation, “As…  _appreciative_  as we are of your offer, can this please wait until a better time?”

 _‘When two out of the three of us aren’t naked and pressed against each other,’_  his brain tacked on.

Gabriel waved off his son’s concern. “Nonsense. Between both of your busy work schedules, it’s rare that I get you two in the same room at once. This event will be a valuable opportunity for some well needed networking, and as high-ranking members of this company, I need you both to be well-informed.”

“But-“

“The guest list is very exclusive. Let see here… Geroud Lamonde… Tatiana Mulgorve… Sonia Rykiel-“

“Sonia Rykiel is going?” Marinette chirped, bolting upright. Adrien choked out an objection, pinning his bedsheet to her chest in order to protect the modesty she seemed to have forgotten about.

“Nathalie Rykiel as well, if the rumors are to believed. Look for yourself.” Gabriel tilted the page he held in silent invitation, prompting his star intern to all but leap from the bed in her haste to catch a peak.

“Marinette I am very naked!” Adrien screeched, clapping a pillow to his lap as the blanket that covered his body was yanked off and quickly fashioned into a makeshift toga by his oh-so-talented girlfriend.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Gabriel said drily, eyes flicking with disinterest over his son’s nearly-nude form, “I changed your diapers. You aren’t flashing anything I haven’t seen before. And, considering the position I found you two in, I can also conclude the same goes for Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette found it best not to answer, simply blushing as she shuffled over and accepted the page he passed her way.  If either of them were at all uncomfortable with her state of near-undress, there was no indication. Gabriel kept his gaze polite, Marinette examined the guest list, and Adrien felt his frustration boil over.

(No seriously, did  _nobody_  see the absolute lunacy of this scene?)

“Can you leave?!” Adrien snapped, putting as much edge to his voice as he dared while addressing his father. “This is my room.”

“And my house,” Mr. Agreste said calmly.

“My girlfriend!”

“My protégé.”

“Do you have the seating chart?” Marinette interjected, bizarrely unaffected by this whole standoff. Gabriel extracted a second sheet of paper from his folder, the two designers bending over the diagram and tittering on about who best to engage as the evening wore on.

“You…. a-and…” Adrien huffed, his face screwing into a pout.

At a certain point, he gave up trying to articulate a proper objection, instead lying back to ruminate how he’d just gotten into this situation and how best to insure it never happened again. Meanwhile, Marinette perused the invitations, eyes shining with the familiar fervor of a seamstress on a mission, and she promised her boss to clear her schedule in order to whip up something spectacular for the event. Adrien silently mourned her inevitable absence, certain the next few weeks would be nothing but fabric and notations for his fastidious girlfriend.

Somehow, his father had managed to ascend to a higher plane of blue balling. Not only had he derailed today’s orgasm, but every potential orgasm Adrien might have received between now and the banquet.

Seems as though Plagg had a competitor for the title of “Cock Block King.”

Finally, mercifully, Mr. Agreste gathered his papers and made his way to the door. Just when Adrien thought he was in the clear however, his father turned back, clearing his throat. 

“Perhaps this question is long overdue, but you two are using protection, correct?”

“Oh for-“

“I’ve been on birth control for two years now, sir,” Marinette said, cutting off Adrien’s groaned objection.

“Excellent,” Gabriel replied with a nod, “Once again you’ve demonstrated a level of maturity quite rare for your age, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

She waved him off. “Thank you, but it’s more self-interest than maturity, really. I’m not ready to be a mother.”

“Nor I a grandfather.” His eyes flickered between the two, a momentary flash of consideration warming his features before the man’s face became unreadable once more. “At least… not yet, that is.”

Adrien had no opportunity to pinch himself before his father had left, turning on his heel and exiting just as briskly as he entered.


End file.
